Violet Night
by Silver White Rain
Summary: Just like fate, the stars align. A mission leads Gajeel to meeting a woman. Just a simple traveler with unfamiliar magic. Fairy Tail will become her home where bonds will be rekindled and forged. She'll discover her strengths and weaknesses, but won't face them alone. With a certain Iron Dragon and the Fairy Tail guild by her side.
1. A New Beginning

**(AN) I've had this idea for quite a while, and I really wanted to type it and see where it may go. This is my first technical Fan Fiction. You can rate and review, give the story a chance. This chapter may not be as interesting. The cover image is my character's appearance.**

 **I own my character, however I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Cover Image is thanks to Rin Maru Games.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

The ticking of the large grandfather clock emitted throughout the room. Cutting through the silence as a man was moderately pacing back and forth with exhaustion written on his face. The tall man had a muscular frame with pale skin, along with messy brown hair ruffled in different directions. His appearance consisting of a half buttoned up gray dress shirt and black slacks. Stopping mid-pace to stand in front of the lit fireplace, staring intensely into the flames.

"We have sent out mission forms to the official wizard guilds. However, we have not heard back from them yet. I know we seem impatient but what the hell do you expect. It's our children we are talking about!" turning around to reveal black eyes filled with anger but also with such fear as he spoke. He stood over a chair where his wife was sitting on, trying to calm himself. The wife wearing a long flowing red dress, complimenting her olive skin tone. Her onyx hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Revealing dark hazel eyes that held deep sadness as tears continued to fall.

The couple looked across to their guest sitting across from them, a young woman listening in silence. Accessories of a red fabric choker adorned her neck and silver piercings as she wears a white casual bell sleeve top that came off the shoulder, covering her big bust and toned curvy figure. A jet black sleeveless inquisitor jacket worn over the top stopping by her waist, made from leather and brown drawstrings to tighten the garment. Black pants tucked into brown thick heeled boots reaching mid-calf, stylized with three silver buckle straps. Brushing her fingers through wavy maroon hair, ending above her shoulders. Long strands framing her face, hanging loosely above her chest. Revealing two different colored eyes, her left eye an amethyst color and her right eye a honey color. Showing concern for the couple. She leaned forward to look down at a paper she was holding. The paper showcased a picture with two smiling children, a boy and girl. Looking closely, the boy looks like the mother but with lighter complexion and the girl on the right look similar to the father. Below the picture, describing the two children were kidnapped. Missing for only a few days, the children are being held for ransom money. Help requested by the parents, Mr. and Mrs. Penn. Reward is 450,000 jewels.

"Not really lot of information to go by for the first step. Do you have any idea who the kidnappers may be? How much is the ransom amount?" she said averting her gaze from the paper to the parents, waiting for an explanation. The wife dried the remnants of her tears as she was hesitant to speak.

"There have been members of a dark guild that have been causing a disturbance in town with thievery. Leading to a certain amount of townspeople being frightened and few have been injured, yet they are extremely an odd group of people. It is believed that their guild is located deep in the forest off the border of town. They call themselves, the Reaper's Skull. They are keeping our children as hostages, demanding two million jewels. We would pay them but we don't have that kind of money. They are threatening us, either we pay up or we can say goodbye to our babies!" the mother exclaimed trying to wipe away tears that started to fall again.

Her husband placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He looked up at the woman with determination. "Can you truly help us? How do I know we can trust you? What is your price, if you truly want to help?" As the father spoke, he became guarded to the stranger in their home who appeared and started questioning their children's disappearance.

"You obviously wouldn't trust me who suddenly just shows on your doorstep. In moments of sadness, you never know what to do or feel. I fully understand the turmoil you are feeling. But when the tough gets going, I want to help you who need it in this current time. This is all a part of living, and I reassure you that your children will come home safe and sound. I will absolutely make sure no more harm will come to them." the woman smiled lightly with sincerity at the parents, placing a hand over her heart. The couple looked at her with astonishment, but they couldn't help but feel hope from the strength of her words.

"In addition, only 75,000 jewels will suffice. I'm not a part of any guild. It would not feel right if I were to take that large amount. This will be temporary help until a mage from a guild comes to your request. And when they come, just give them all of the reward that is rightfully theirs'. Another request I must ask, is for the names of your son and daughter" she explained.

"Yes, of course. Ariel is our eldest daughter but she is rather timid. Nicolas is the youngest and very energetic of the two. He can be quite protective of his older sis. They are wonderful kids, the whole of our love." The mother said with a wry smile and laughed, sounding hollow as she hung her head low. The husband bent down in front of his wife to hug her and comfort her as she started to cry again. The woman took it as her cue to leave, realizing that she had enough information. Grabbing her purple travel bag that laid at her feet.

"Before you leave, it is only fair that we know your name especially for all that you are going through to help." the husband said aloud with the young woman's back to the couple.

"It's Viola." She said with a toothy grin as she looked over her shoulder and then walked out the door.

* * *

 _ **January 23, 2016**_

 **(AN) I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading this story.**


	2. The Mission

**(AN) Second Chapter. Hopefully it is a better setting than the last chapter. I want to thank any possible readers for giving this story a chance. Stick with me, and I will try not to disappoint you. Reviews are always welcomed for critique, but don't be insulting.**

 _ **I own my Character and Plots. Viola is my character.**_

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Author Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mission

The Fairy Tail guild are always a rowdy bunch, but they are being obnoxiously annoying so early in the morning. Having a few members here and there drinking or shouting to one another across the guild hall. The barmaid serves me a plate of iron. I decided to just sit at a table next to the bookworm of Fairy Tail, Levy but I usually call her "Shrimp" just to tease her for her short stature. The Shrimp seemed to be so engrossed about reading a book. The book seemed sort of like a worn out antique, with the spine falling apart and having scripture handwriting instead of normal text. Now that think about it, I think she bought that book on our last mission when I went with Team Shadow Gear. I could never get interested in books, even if my life depended on it. Her two lap dogs; Jet and Droy were standing to the side not too far off sending me death glares even though they were obviously too scared to come near us. Ignoring the two idiots, I begun eating my iron when all of a sudden the Shrimp spoke aloud holding the book out in front of her.

"Wow, this book is amazing! It gives a brief explanation about how there was actually a wide range of magic, even more than there are today. There are some magic abilities which were quite common but some unfortunately became lost or forbidden magic." She lightly tugged on my tunic to get my attention even while I was trying to eat in peace, pointing to a certain section in the book.

"Look Gajeel, they even have information about Dragon Slaying Magic. On the next page, there is a passage about another form of magic that was actually around the same era but maybe a little earlier. I can't exactly make out some of the scripts but it says that it was actually powerful enough to compare to that of Dragon Slaying Magic." Her eyebrows knitted as she was deciphering some of the passage on the next page. After everything I have put her through, I'm a little surprised she can hold a causal conversation with me, even if it's about a book. To be honest, I admire her when she gets excited about something as simple as a book. But I won't admit that openly, feeling my cheeks feel warm. Shoving the thoughts away, realizing she was still talking to me. What she started to say next, had my full attention.

"All I can figure is that it says 'become beast of nature and elements'. Magic that has not been seen for many centuries. Not too descriptive about what kind of beast, but there is just a simple name. It's called Dire Magic. It was a caster magic taught by creatures described to be majestically beautiful yet terribly frightening. Little is known but apparently they were as strong as dragons, however did have their own weaknesses. It was during a time when a territorial war broke out between humans and the beasts, that is when the magic became well known. There were quite a handful of the creatures who intended to aid the humans by teaching them the ways of their magic. It says the war actually ended with victory for the humans, the leader on the enemies' side was killed in battle. But even at the end of the war, there was so much bloodshed for both sides that they came to a truce. After that, the mysterious creatures were never seen again. Believed to have faded away with time and becoming extinct." Speaking softly as she said the last two line of the story. I couldn't help but be enthralled in the idea of this mysterious magic. Dire Magic that could rival that of a Dragon Slaying magic.

I was mulling over the information to an extent until I was distracted by Juvia walking up to us. I met her gaze and was wondering what she wanted. Usually you would catch her lurking behind a pillar following the Stripper around.

"Gajeel. Master would like you and Juvia to meet in his office. He claims it's urgent." I responded with slight nod, letting her know I got the message. The shrimp peeked her head from the book after Juvia left.

"What do you suppose that was about?" she asked quietly. I shrugged, swallowing my last bit of iron. I pushed the plate to the side, stretching my arms across the table.

"I don't have a damn clue, but I'll find out soon enough." Answering as I stood up, I began walking away with my back turned towards her and raising my hand with a wave. "See ya later, Shrimp!"

* * *

When I reached the headmaster's office, Juvia was already sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Master Makarov greeted me with a smile and gestured me to have a seat. Not bothering to sit, I was about to ask what is going on. But he already begun to speak.

"Now that you are here, let's get started. Earlier today, Mira and I explained about how there have been more dark guilds becoming active. At the same time, Juvia made an input that you and she have taken down a few of the small guilds. Is that true?" the master asked, directing his attention to Juvia.

"Yes sir, sometimes Gajeel and Juvia have worked together in the past under the order of Master Jose. It had times to be challenging, but we finished the job." She said in third person and smiled. He nodded and lifted up a piece of paper from his desk. He handed it to Juvia who began carefully reading it. Soon she gives the paper to me to have a closer look.

"I've sent Team natsu on another mission that requires them to collaborate with three other guilds involving taking down the Oracion Seis. This job is extremely important and I need you two for it." He spoke with a serious expression. He pointed to the paper I was currently reading.

"That request came in just yesterday from the town of Lily Cove along with a message from the Magic Council. As you read, two children have been abducted and it is not too specific on the kidnapper. The parents request help, I have already informed that you two will be on your way. On a side note, there have been reports of a dark guild residing in the area of Lily Cove. Committing crimes of petty theft, and causing a disturbance in the small town. They are most likely the culprits for the children's disappearance, but either way the Magic Council wants us to look into it and try to disband the rumored guild." Finishing with his explanation, I felt a little annoyed about the sudden request. Yet I couldn't fight off this sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach. Juvia then looked over her shoulder to look at me as I handed the paper back to Gramps.

"We need to go. Two children are in danger, we have to rescue them. Juvia will happily go but…she just doesn't know if she will be back in time to greet her darling Gray" I sweat dropped as she held her hands together to her chest with thoughts I didn't even want to imagine.

"Alright, alright. I get the point, we'll go. Hell, it may actually be fun since I can get in a good fight and take out a dark guild. Killing two birds with one stone." I spoke aloud, smirking at the thought of the possibilities. Gramps sighed as he shook his head at my comment.

"You should leave in a couple hours. It will be at least a four hour train ride, so you may arrive in the late afternoon. The faster you can depart, hopefully the likely chance of saving those kids. But be careful my children, we don't know who or what kind of people they are. And please, please don't go overboard. I can't handle anymore paperwork from the Magic Council." The master started to cry comically.

I snickered at his reaction. "Yeah, sure Gramps. We'll get it done. I'm leaving now if that is all." Gramps sniffled a little before nodding along with Juvia waving, saying she'll see me later.

 _ **'The thought of fighting has me hyped. However, I can't gnaw at this strange feeling of something unexpected is going to happen. Call it dragon instincts.'**_ Thinking to myself.

"Heh, either way I can't wait." Saying aloud to no one, walking out of the guild.

* * *

 _ **January 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016**_

 **(AN) Thank You So Much! It is great that a few readers have given my story a chance. I am trying really hard to try and piece everything smoothly and not rush through it. I intend to introduce Viola in Chapter 4.**


	3. Surprises

**(AN) It has been almost two weeks. Sorry for the wait, I have been occupied with work. I would like to really thank the reviewers for their input and want to get to know Viola. It means a lot that you are giving this story a chance. I'm sorry if this chapter may seemed a little rushed.**

 **But I want to put a short notice about the editing Chapter 2, "Hunter Magic" is now called "Dire Magic". There is one review about how the beginning story for introducing the Magic was similar to the story from Undertale. I am familiar about the game, but I have never played. Sorry about the confusion and similarity.**

 **I really want to thank the readers for their Favorites, Following and the Reviews. I will do the best to proceed with the story with interesting plot alongside the Fairy Tail story. Reviews and critique are always welcome, but don't be insulting.**

 _ **My own character, Viola and her magic belong to me. Along with incoming characters and plots.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprises

"Man I hate riding the damn train. It's a pain when I feel sick." I clutched my head, stumbling a little still feeling the affect as Juvia and I walked through the town of Lily Cove. Even with the slight nausea, I continued to still have the strange sinking feeling that has stayed rooted ever since I left the guild. I'm trying to ignore it but to no avail. It's already late in the afternoon when we arrived, our first objective is to see the client. Hopefully it'll be fast enough. Juvia was walking a couple paces behind me. I heard her laugh lightly.

"You may be a strong fighter, but you can't seem to fight off motion sickness." She spoke to me, I turned sending her a death glare. She smiled calmly ignoring my gaze, and continued to talk. "Anyway, it seems we are close to the other side of town near the client's home. Juvia believes we should find an inn for the night after meeting with the clients." The rain woman expectantly looked at me waiting for a response.

"Find, I don't care." I positioned my bag over my shoulder, starting to walk faster with her following in constant pace. We finally arrived to a brown stone cottage with a red roof. It was placed off to far side of the road we walked on coming from the town. There was a small garden set up in front of the home with different colored flowers. Standing in front of a wooden door frame, I knocked loudly and waited for a response for about a minute. As I was about to knock on the door again, the door finally opened but only half way. Revealing a tall man with brown hair slicked back and showing charcoal eyes held with suspicion directing between Juvia and I.

"Can I help you?" the man asked distantly. The atmosphere felt tense, but Juvia smiled kindly to start a conversation to lighten the man's suspicion towards us.

"Hello. She is Juvia Lockser and this is her guild mate, Gajeel Redfox. We were sent from Fairy Tail on your request. We have our marks to show you proof." The man looked a little perplexed from Juvia's sudden introduction in her third person. I took this as sign to deter the man's attention. Silently showing him my black guild mark on my left shoulder then she showed the blue guild mark on her left thigh. After seeing our guild mark, the man's expression softened slightly.

"Ah yes, thank you for coming. Please come in." he opened the door wider allowing us to enter as he closed the door. He escorted us to the living area where a woman was standing near a fireplace with worry written expressed in her hazel eyes. Black hair let down loosely ending by her waist. The man stood next to the woman draping an arm around her shoulder, causing the woman to relax a little. The man looks up at us and begins to speak.

"I'm Adam Penn and this is my wife, Mary. We are the parents of the missing children." Adam directed his attention back to the woman. "Honey, these are mages from Fairy Tail. Miss Lockser and Mister Redfox." Mary nodded her head as we were introduced.

"Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" she smiled at us, it seemed not out of bitterness but just plain sadness. I silently shook my head no as the rain woman declined as well.

"We have been informed of certain events that has recently happened from our guild Master. Allowing us to be aware that these events were caused by a possible Dark Guild. But please tell us everything that may be important to help us find your children." Juvia began to speak calmly to the clients, as I just sat back and listen. The mother sat silently as the husband decided to explain everything.

* * *

"So they are known as the Reaper's Skull. Heh, this should be fun. Anything else we should know?" I evilly grinned. The couple looked at me strangely and then to each other. Mary spoke up this time even with a small streak of tear running down her cheek.

"Yesterday…we had a strange visitor who came to our home. A woman to be exact, she came here asking questions which soon lead to her strongly claiming that she will help save our children. The young woman did inform us that she wasn't part of a guild. However, we eventually did tell her everything that my husband has told you." She said aloud, drying her remnant tears.

I raised a studded eyebrow at this revelation as Juvia frowned. Interrupting the rain woman before she could speak. "And you told her everything because…? You obviously trusted this person too easily with vital details which is outright idiotic." I spoke with a serious tone but deep down I felt slightly curious at this mysterious stranger. I crossed my arms ready for more of an explanation from the parents. Mary nodded in understanding at my blunt statement.

"It's not what you think. We are heartbroken that our children have been abducted for ransom, but she was willing to listen. At first, we truly didn't trust her and we believed it was all a farce in the beginning. But after a while, the more we conversed with the young lady is when we felt absolute hope. This might sound naive, but there was something about her that made me want to trust her. I've had my fair share of different people, she seemed truly like an honest person." Mary's lips curled into a genuine smile as she described the woman.

Juvia's eyes widened at the wife's expression towards the mysterious stranger. I leaned over taking this all in, this woman was grim for most of our stay and now she is suddenly smiling because a simple stranger gave her hope. I'm taken aback by this, but I'm definitely not buying any of this until I see it for myself. I deterred my thoughts when I heard the father speak again. "She left after that in search of Nicolas and Ariel. The dark guild are no push overs. We warn you that they are dangerous." He said with a menacing tone.

"Very well. Thank you for telling us. We'll leave now." Juvia said as she reached out to shake hands with the clients. I stood up crossing my arms again when the husband reached for a handshake. He dropped his hand awkwardly but then shrugged off the feeling realizing I wasn't the formal type. Juvia chirped in.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." I ignored the comment she made, not really caring. The couple smiled in unison, understanding the situation. I was about to walk towards the door with the rain woman not too far behind. But I had a realization, we forgot the most important detail. I turned to the parents which caught Juvia's attention why I suddenly stopped.

"What is the woman's name?" I asked with the mother meeting my gaze.

"She said her name was Viola." I nodded and turned away walking out the door with Juvia giving a thank you and saying good bye to the client as she jogged to catch up with me. I didn't pay much attention to the rain woman, I was mulling over the name.

' _ **Viola. Hmm, interesting. Who are you?'**_

"Gajeel, hold on a sec. Where are you going?" Juvia caught up as I abruptly stopped, giving the chance to catch her breath.

"Let's find an inn and then drop our stuff off. It's still early enough, we should start venturing towards the forest to find any clues." I side glanced her as she froze hearing me speak and then nodding in agreement to my suggestion.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll start investigating so we can go home soon. Then Juvia will be able to welcome her darling Gray when he comes home from his mission. But Juvia is curious about this 'Viola' lady. Who do you think she is?" she looked at me, expecting an input.

I shrugged. "Who knows? We'll find out soon enough when we cross that bridge. Honestly, I don't trust it one bit. All I care about is finding a challenge." I grinned and punched my fist to my palm filled with excitement.

* * *

It took us an entire hour or so to find a decent inn and leave our stuff behind. The sun was already high in the sky, giving off an immense heat as we walked further into the forest. Birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees. It was far enough that I couldn't smell anything originating come from the town. It seemed like forever just searching for any signs of a guild, a person, basically anything. All of a sudden, I heard a growl, waving my hand to in front to stop Juvia trying to warn her to stay on guard.

"It seems we have company." I smirked as we took our battle stance. At the exact moment, a green and purplish Vulcan emerged from above the trees landing a few feet in front of me. Its breath radiating a foul stench making me sneer. Its eyes glowing white with rage.

"Someone needs a mint. Your breath smells." I said aloud, intentionally making the monster angry. It roared at me then leaping in the air with its fist held back to strike an attack. Reacting in time, I reeled back my right arm turning into an iron club, launching the attack easily and knocking out the beast and sending it flying into the air somewhere far away. I sweatdropped, starting to feel angry. Clenching my fist tightly after returning my arm to normal.

"Are you serious? That was over under less than a second. That was nothing but total…" ***BOOM!* *BOOM!***

All of sudden Juvia and I looked in the direction where the sound originated, spotting a flock birds flying away. I looked at her for affirmation with her nodding, we started to run fast towards the scene. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"However, that just might make it interesting!"

* * *

 _ **February 9, 2016**_

 **(AN) Thank you for all the readers for giving my story a chance. I'll see you in the next Chapter.**


	4. Encounters

_**(AN)**_ _Really sorry for the long update. I have been preoccupied with some stress related issues. However, now I am going to be writing more for "Violet Night". Reviews are welcomed for critique, but don't be insulting._

 _Including that I have another idea for a Fairy Tail story. I was wondering if I should do it or not, but now I really want to go forward with it. I decided it will be a separate story, but with the same OC. Viola._ _I really like the idea of her story and her magic. Plus, I've done a lot of research and information to try put in her magic along with her character. Don't want to give her up, just yet. It'll be similar with her joining Fairy Tail but the plot will be slightly different._

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the Author.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Encounters_

 **Viola's P.o.V**

I was able to locate the guild hall, a run down two story red brick building found deep in the forest. Boarded up broken windows with plants growing alongside the walls, covering most of the building. Inside was barren with chairs and tables thrown across the room, unconscious bodies of dark guild members lying among the mess. Only four more left when they tried surrounding us, back against a wall. Ariel and Nicolas clung to each other for comfort while I stood in front of them. I was a little disturbed at the sight in front me. The clients said they were a strange group but I wasn't expecting an entire group to be dressed in bright pink leotards. Even if they were ridiculously dressed, some were quite strong to put up a fight. My body was beginning to shake, not out of fear but on the brink of exhaustion. I could feel my magical energy waning. I've only taken out most of the guild members and I still need to get the children out of here, safely.

"I would have never thought a runt like you could get this far. But you won't last long against us, the Reaper's' Skull!" said a short fat, balding middle aged man. Ignoring the man as I rolled my eyes at his rant and then smirked. This didn't go unnoticed by the boasting man which furthered to anger him.

"For a dark guild with a menacing name, you sure dress strangely" I spoke loudly as I sweat dropped, looking over the strange attire as it left no room for imagination for it fitted everyone like a second skin. It was just weird to look at the bright colors, but the man responded with a simple shrug.

"Pink is a manly color! We choose to stand out among other dark guilds." He said strangely emphasizing on the 'man' part. I was annoyed at his input when suddenly two people lunged at me for an attack. Restraining to use my magic, I grabbed the female on my right by her wrist and twisting her to throw over my shoulder hard into her guild mate on my left. Knocking into the incoming enemy, stopping him in mid-attack as they both skidded across the floor far away.

"You are getting on my nerves. I demand to know who are and what guild you serve!" Said the fat man as he stomped his foot on the ground. I regained my composure, moving closer to the last two figures. Never taking my eyes off them as I begun to speak.

"Pretty haughty for a leader to demand answers when his lackeys are doing all the fighting while he hides behind them. I belong to no guild. I'm just a simple traveler. Now answer this! Why do you attack the citizens to rob them?" I need answers. I've heard rumors of recent uprising of dark mages becoming more active. This may lead to a lost cause but it's anything I can gain to help other people. The fat man had a smug look written on his face and folded his arms, almost mocking me.

"Simple. Needed the large amount of jewels to keep those bastards off my back, just for protection. Hell, I gambled on kidnapping those brats because precious mommy and daddy would do anything to get them back. But seeing they don't have the money, we'll just sell them to slave traders." He began laughing menacingly. I grimaced at his revelation as I could feel my anger rising.

 _ **'He is starting to piss me off.'**_

"Who are they?" I asked with urgency. But before I could get an answer, I was distracted for a moment as I noticed something pass by me. I turned around to figure out what it was. When I saw a dark shadow of a man. It was the second remaining guild member using his magic to attack the kids.

 ** _'Damn it!'_**

Ariel screamed while Nicolas stands in front of his sister as the shadow neared. I was mere inches away from the man, deciding to jump over the figure and land directly to protect both siblings. Making it in time to see the man's arm form into a blade to strike down. Feeling extreme pain in my left shoulder, causing me to yell in pain as I clutched the wound with my right hand and kneel down onto my right knee. I could feel blood seeping through from the semi-deep cut, trying to ignore the pain as I turned my attention to the frightened kids.

"Are you two okay?" I asked with concern. Ariel nodded when tears started to swell just as Nicolas just stood there scared. I sighed in relief, knowing they were unharmed.

' _ **I was too careless, they could've gotten hurt if I was a second late.'**_

I thought to myself, hanging my head in shame when I felt warm hands grasp the top part of my right hand that wasn't covered in blood. Looking up to see Ariel smiling at me with tears cascading but still showing concern. "Thank you, Miss. But are you going to be okay?" I smiled to reassure the worried expression. I winced at moving my left arm, thinking of a plan. When the man who attacked, shouted across from his spot next to the guild master.

"Any last words? I'll make sure you'll suffer slowly for intruding on our turf" he smiled sadistically. Looking me over as though he enjoyed the pain I felt, but I couldn't help but grin receiving surprised looks.

' _ **I just may need to transform, its the only way to escape. But I need to strike first.'**_

"Alright, I need you two to trust in me. When the time comes, I'll get us out of here." I ignored the two mages as I directed my attention to the siblings who looked at me quizzically. They snapped out of their confusion, simply nodding as they looked more nervous now. I turned towards the two figures who looked unfazed when I slowly rose up. Trying to put pressure on the injury even though I could feel blood dripping down my entire left arm, drops hitting the floor. I focused my magic, aiming for the two targets who were currently standing in front of the guild doors. Feeling the magic build up, I reeled back to cast a magic circle.

 **"Astral Wolf's Howl!"**

An eerie howl emitting from my throat when I released a huge burst of star filled blast traveling across the room. Hitting both enemies as they were taken aback while being slammed into the doors, knocking it off the hinges.

 **Boom! Boom!**

Loud crashes and sounds were made as the two mages and the doors landed outside. Giving me the opportunity, I transformed into my wolf form that was a bigger size compared to an average wolf. Shaking my body after feeling my muscles tense of changing shape. Rustling my body made me wince in pain because I temporarily forgot about my injury. Turning to look at the shocked faces of Ariel and Nicolas. They took a step back with confusion and fear written on their faces. I limped over just a few feet and lowered my body to the floor, lying down as I faced them.

 _"Come, young ones. There is nothing to be afraid of. This is apart of my abilities. I promise to not hurt you"_ I telepathically communicated with them, trying to speak softly so they wouldn't be frightened anymore. Ariel took the first step forward, with Nicolas hiding behind his sister this time. She slowly reached her hand out towards me before stopping above my head. I took this chance to lick her hand for reassurance. This caused the girl to giggle as she didn't hesitate to pet my fur. Nicolas following in her steed, deciding to pet the top of my nose as he looked me in the eyes filled with curiosity. Both brother and sister relaxing still continuing to pet my fur. Mentally sighing as I was proud of their actions and their faith in me.

 _"I need you two to climb onto my back. I can carry you both and take you to camp I set up for safety."_

The siblings looked at one another, then to me as they nodded in unison. Nicolas climbed on first then Ariel sat behind him to secure his place. As they sat in place, I slowly raised myself and trying to push through the pulsating pain that hasn't subsided. Nicolas gripped on my fur at the base of my neck while Ariel tightened her hold of her brother. I looked straight ahead towards the exit, I began to walk. Allowing them to get used to my pacing, reaching outside as we were greeted with the sky filled with orange and dark blue colors. I can only guess it's close to sunset. The sound of coughing distracted me from looking at the sky. Looking for the source, meeting the terrified gaze of the still conscious guild master. Taking steps closer to him, lowering my head emitting a warning growl. Causing the bald man to cower in fear and to speak but only in stutters.

"You...you...wi...win. I..I..I give!" Perking my ears forward at his sudden surrender. Mentally sneering at his statement.

 _"As if. There was nothing to give. Your pack did all the work, as you hid behind not even lifting a finger and just boasting. They defended you, in the end they have lost. I won't hurt you, but if you follow us to attack again then I won't hesitate. You better stay put until the Rune Knights arrive."_ I communicated with him, showing an example of no resistance as I showcasing my razor sheep teeth inches away from his face. Understanding my terms, he bobbed his head up and down to just then pass out. I huffed at the stupidity of how this man could have been the leader. Turning my head over my shoulder, hearing the children laughing freely from the display.

 _"It's time. I will need to run so hold on tight."_ I spoke softly. Giving me a unison nod as they smiled down at me. Feeling their hold tighten, taking the chance to start moving. Running through the dense forest, my paws digging into the soft earth for each step I took. Keeping on guard for any sudden encounters. For most duration of the run, I felt my left shoulder throb while the brother and sister kept silent most of the way. We were close to the campsite when I stopped to a halt. Sniffing the air as a scent had me on edge. A scent with a hint of sage and…

' _I know this scent, it seems oddly familiar…'_

I heard distant rustling coming straight ahead of me, disturbing my thoughts. I took a defensive stance.

* * *

 **Gajeel's P.o.V**

"Do you think that sound we heard was from one of the members of the dark guild?" The rain woman asked with concern. I continued trekking through the forest.

"Mhm. Most likely. Probably tearing each other apart about something stupid. Gihi." I responded without looking back at her. I was busy trying to catch onto any scent I could pick up. I continued to still have this strange feeling even after we left the guild. It was starting to aggravate me.

 _ **'Maybe it was the stupid iron I ate.'**_

I was lost in thought when one particular scent caught me off guard. I stopped abruptly, sniffing the air with my dragon senses.

 ** _'Violets...with a strong mix of blood? What the hell! It's quite near.'_**

Juvia stood next to me and looked at me questioningly. "Juvia believes Gajeel has found something." I nodded in silence, pointing to the tree line where the scent was coming from. I began walking through the treeline with it rustling along to my movement. Hearing the faint sound of growling causing me to stand guard as I looked to the rain woman.

"I don't know what it is but, I hear growling." I grunted in annoyance.

"Is it that Vulcan again?" She asked seriously. I shook my head in disagreement, only signaling we should continue forshoulderward but steadily. We exited the tree line to be greeted with a literal huge surprise. A large ass wolf growling at us, with two children standing behind it. Then Juvia suddenly gasped,. Making me side glance towards her reaction but then just just gaze back towards the beast.

"Gajeel! Those are the missing children. Juvia recognizes them to be Nicolas and Ariel. How did they escape?"

I wasn't paying attention anymore as I was focused on the strange creature. The fur of the wolf is a dark maroon color, with its height reaching my rib cage. But the eyes had me frozen in place. I stared intently into them, its left eye a purple color and the right eye a honey color as they stared right back at me. It almost seemed that this wolf was searching for something, never leaving my sight. Blinking rapidly from sudden realization of being entranced. Coming back to my senses, I heard laboring breathing as I could tell the large animal was having hard time to breath. Then I looked down to see a small puddle of blood on the left side of its body. The strange feeling I felt oddly had me being pulled towards this beast. I walked boldly towards it, covering myself in my Iron Dragon Scales for protection.

 ** _'The smell of blood is coming from this wolf, along with the hint of violets. Was it just a wolf that had me follow this scent? That's so stupid'_**

It began to growl louder, circling around trying to distract me as I circled along with it. I never took my eyes off the wolf, in case it'd attack. I felt Juvia's presence as she neared us slowly to get in a battle stance. The trees rustled rustling, as a soft breeze swept through while neither the wolf or Juvia and I moved. I was beginning to become impatient since I couldn't tell what it was thinking. Suddenly, I heard a gentle but firm voice belonging to a female.

 _"I don't recognize either of you from the dark guild. You have yet to attack. Who are you?"_

I was looking around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. All I could sense was the wolf, the two kids along with Juvia and I. The rain woman looked at me confused, looking around as well for the voice we heard. But it sounded like we heard it clearly in our minds.

"Idiots! It's me who is communicating with you. Look at me, the wolf in front of you." The mysterious voice spoke softly. We both turned to look at the wolf who was now sitting up front with the children standing by its side. I raised a studded eyebrow, at this revelation. A part of me was curious but another part found it ridiculous. So much that I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Now I know I must be going crazy, wolves can't talk. They're just blood hungry. Gihi." Just the thought was funny, I've never heard of a wolf that could talk. Before I knew it, I heard a snarl and then I found myself on the ground with a heavy body on top of me. I looked up to the wolf currently holding me down by its paw on my chest revealing sharp teeth.

 _"I'm not in the best of state to fight. I don't take kindly to insults, especially towards my kind. So hold your tongue!"_

The animal's mixed irises expressing raw anger with a hint of something I couldn't tell. I was surprised at first but soon to be placed with anger. I was about to throw it off, when I was disturbed by yelling. "Don't hurt the Miss. Please! She is injured." Still on my back with the wolf on top, I turned my head to see Nicolas running towards us. With his sister following in tow, Juvia held them back by wrapping her arms around them. I growled with annoyance, looking back at the wolf to only see it get off following to fall to the ground. Laying on its stomach as I sat up to take in the soft sounds of its shallow breathing. I was focused on the wolf's movement when it looked at me. Relinquishing my attacksince it was injured and pushing itself hard, I got rid of my armor.

 _"I need to know who you are. Are you a threat or an ally?"_ The voice demanded. I folded my arms while still sitting on the ground, still fuming about being tackled. Not willing to answer, I turned my back to the wolf.

 ** _'First, I meet a wolf that's bigger than average. Then I get attacked because I don't believe in talking animals. Though I suppose exceeds are a clear example. Along with a talking dragon...ah shit! The stupid wolf can talk. Oh the fucking joy'_**

I heard movement behind me, soft footsteps coming from the side. Still not moving but straining my ears to listen. It was the young girl who began to speak. "Miss. You are hurting really badly. You need help." I heard a huff and then rustling of movement. Juvia came to my side, checking for any harm. I ignored her when decided I turned around to see the children hugging both sides of the wolf's neck. I was interested in why they kept calling it 'Miss' and their actions towards the animal. Juvia cleared her throat.

"Juvia would look to clear this rough atmosphere. We will introduce ourselves. Juvia is Juvia Lockser and this is.." Juvia nudged my side roughly causing me to glare at her. Signaling for me to properly introduce myself.

"Alright, I get it. Gajeel Redfox. We're from Fairy Tail." I said roughly, looking straight at my attacker. The 'Miss' perked their ears forward at our response. Then the children finally payed us attention, looking on in astonishment. The young boy all of sudden started bouncing around with excitement.

"Can we see your guild mark? Fairy Tail is so cool, I want to be a mage just like Natsu Dragneel" said the young boy. He finally looked at my left arm to see my guild mark then jumped forward to look closer. I was getting really annoyed with all this invasion of personal space. I swatted the kid, although it barely worked. When the wolf rises from the ground, it spoke up.

" _ **If you are the mages that the Penns' have hired. Then you must follow me. I have set up a small camp where we could rest. Its up to you, but it isn't safe to be here. It's getting dark, and we are too far away from town to return"**_ the large animal turned away to start walking or more like limping in a certain direction. The two siblings ran after the wolf to follow. I looked up to see that it was getting darker with minimum sunlight. Averting my attention to see the small figure of the group.

"Hey! We don't take orders from anybody. What makes you think you can judge who does what? Also you have never explained this entire situation." I asked aloud, but it just ignored me. Making me pissed off as the creature didn't acknowledge me. Next thing I knew, Juvia and I started following the stubborn thing. The 'Miss' came to abrupt stop making us stop as well when I took in our surroundings. Near by was a large river bed of calm water, with a stack of wood near to far off tree. I paid attention to the wolf as it went to a far off corner near a fallen tree, where it dragged out a travel bag with its teeth. I decided to sit against the fallen tree a few feet away from the creature.

"Since you know who we are. We want to know who or what you are." I bluntly stated. The wolf looked at me as it sat in the middle of the resting spot, Juvia who was oddly quiet most of the time looked on with curiosity. The children playing off to the side. I looked on ahead at the wolf. Waiting for it to speak, but all it did was sit there. Until in an instance I see a young woman around my age in place where the wolf sat. I stood abruptly so fast, I felt the blood rush to my head making me topple a little. Juvia looked at the woman with more interest than shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled out aloud, causing the woman to wince and cover her ears. Nicolas and Ariel looking over towards the scene after my outburst.

"Would you just shut up. You sound like a damn banshee." the woman scowled at me. Sitting in front of me crossed legged, I took in her appearance after calming a bit. The same dark maroon of the wolf's fur was her hair color as it stopped by her neck but the side bangs a longer length stopping above her chest. I'll admit she's actually quite a beauty for having a curvy figure with a big bust. Light tan skin was revealed from her off shoulder white top, covered by a inquisitor jack. Paying attention to her left shoulder where blood was smeared along with reddening half of her left sleeve as there was a long semi-deep cut running down her shoulder. She started digging through the purple travel bag, grabbing onto a case as she pulled it out. Opening it to reveal medical supplies of bandages and dried herbs. She then looked between me and Juvia as she sighed, standing up grabbing the case and travel bag. Paying more attention to the rain woman then me.

"Miss...umm Lockser. I would appreciate it if you could maybe gather those sticks to build a fire. I'm going near the river behind that tree to clean up from this mess" gesturing to her dirtied clothes "then I will happily answer any questions you have to ask." Before anyone could say anything she walked away. This woman has a thing for walking away before letting anyone to finish. I don't trust her, after all the crap she has done since our first encounter.

"Gajeel." I acknowledged the rain woman who looked at me while moving over to the pile of dry sticks. Quirking my studded brow, waiting for a response."Juvia is wondering if that woman is the stranger that the Mr. and Mrs. Penn talked about. She looks tired as though she fought for a long while, with the evidence of her injured shoulder. Plus, the children were with her at the time we discovered them." she said calmly as she looked at the children who were now suddenly resting against a tree, nodding off to sleep. "Juvia doesn't know her well, but I feel like we can trust her. Now I understand what the clients meant." I crossed my arms, sitting on top of the uprooted tree. Mulling over the rain woman's opinion. If this is the stranger who talked with the clients. Then I have a long list of questions that need answering. Juvia put a small pile in the middle of camp site, having no idea how to start a fire. I grunted as getting up, to take charge in starting the fire. Taking a while, but it finally lit up as it gave off a faint light. I turned towards the sound of rustling to meet our mystery woman. Looking into the honey and purple eyes as she just stood there, which now just held everything devoid of emotion.

 _ **'Who are you?'**_

* * *

 _March 23, 2016_

 **(AN) Thank you for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
